1. Field of the Invention
The novel invention relates, generally, to a golf training device. More particularly, it relates to a golf stroke strengthening and stability device.
2. Background Art
Prior art golf training devices such as the T-Bar are adapted to connect to the shaft of a golf club. The T-Bar is connected to the golf club shaft at a height great enough for the cross bar to contact a user's upper chest, right shoulder, and left shoulder. This crossbar is adapted to set a user's shoulder line parallel to a user's golf stroke line. There is a need for a golf training device that promotes more advanced levels of stability and strength training while eliminating the need for the prior art golf training device being in contact with a user's shoulders.
Prior art golf training devices are not constructed of a weighted material and may not contain weights for the purpose of strength training to enhance the golf stroke performance of a user. It is more desirable for a user to have the ability to strength train their muscles that are being utilized when performing a golf stroke. For instance, when a user performs a golf stroke using the novel golf training device, the result of a weighted golf stroke movement in combination with the user's torso being aligned with an alignment structure is that a user has a stronger and a more accurate golf stroke. Thus, there is a need for a golf training device that allows for the strengthening of a user's golf stroke performance with a weighted golf training device to achieve this kinesthetic after effect.
A particular failure of some prior art golf training devices is the use of a laser attachment adapted to be connected to the shaft of a golf club. The use of this prior art laser as a guide in an outdoor setting, particularly on a sunny day can be difficult to visually see, rendering the laser device inoperable. This can be unreliable especially since the majority of greens are outdoors. Thus, there is a need for a more reliable golf training device that can be visually operable in an outdoor setting.
There are several challenges to overcome with stabilizing a user's golf stroke. One challenge being the need to control the dynamics of the X, Y, and Z axes of the golf club face. The problem with controlling the X, Y, and Z axes of the golf club face is determining how to configure the golf training device to the golf club and how to configuring the golf training device in relation to a user's body so that the user's golf stroke is stable in both the backswing and the follow through.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made; it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.